


Artwork for Under Zenith

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Big Bang Art, Boys Kissing, Fanart, Fanmix, Gifset, Kissing, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Art and Playlist based on mander3_swish's Under Zenith.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26
Collections: Roswell New Mexico Big Bang 2020





	Artwork for Under Zenith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mander3_swish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under Zenith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064817) by [mander3_swish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish). 



Playlist ([Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lRUQJa5W32l3i0DCelafU)/[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL53qaVrwc9lAQ8bXLVPKmXRkKAYO2fZBi))


End file.
